The Ninja Trainee's Son (Re-write)
by TekuyaVermilion654
Summary: Hey Guys and Gals, Tekky Here. Now this is a re-write of Gamer95's story that I have been asked to write, the story idea belongs to him and as such my if slightly different in places. Tek Out.


(England)

Ninja. The Warriors of the shadows. The hidden blade about to strike down evil. The silent killers of a forgotten era. Or at least that's what people would like to think.

In a small English town, one ninja was currently running across the rooftops, silently as a mouse. The young ninja's outfit was dark brown and black with a black piece of fabric covering her mouth, this was Ibuki the young kunichi and she was looking for her target. About a week ago, the school got a call to assassinate a magic user who had been causing chaos. The head ninja had been sceptical of the warning as there had been no new of any attacks.

So they decided to send her to find this 'Terror' and she was ecstatic. "Cute boys with those smooth English accents. Ah, pinch me now!" she had said but now, now she had realised that not all Englishmen were handsome. 'My god, the teeth!' she shuddered from the memories. She was so distracted that she slipped on some ice on one of the rooftops, and with a yelp she fell into a snow pile screaming all the way down.

She landed in the pile head first sending snow everywhere, the only thing that could be seen of her was her black skin-tight behind sticking out for the world to see. The rear end began to quiver from the cold. Little did she know that she was in the exact area that her 'target' was…

Little Harry Potter was cold, miserable and alone. His family…no longer wanted him. He whimpered at that fact. His uncy wanted him to clean the house, but he was too small and didn't understand what to do. He ended up knocking down a vase and that's when he was hit. His uncle grabbed him and tossed him into the boot of the car, and then after driving for about 5 minutes, tossed him into an alleyway with a snarl and left, ignoring his cries and pleas to forgive him and not to leave him here.

This was where he had been ever since. He whimpered as his body shivered in the cold. He turned his head when he heard someone scream nearby and screamed himself when something landed near him, he whimpered in pain as he had moved at the wrong angle and hit the area his uncle had hit before.

Ibuki groaned slightly as she felt her body shiver and her teeth began to clatter 'this is so embarrassing' she thought as she began trying to wiggle her way out. She then heard it. The sound of someone in pain. Someone was in trouble! Using her ninja ability, she exploded from the snow and spun in the air before landing in a crouch, her hair blowing in the wind. "Alright! Who dares disturb the peace around here?!" she began to hop up and down in a fighting stance.

"I'll fight you for the sake of just-" she looked around and blinked when she saw no one. "Huh? I could have sworn" she began to say as she was walking before she tripped over something. With a yelp, she ended up with the top half of her body stuck in another snow pile with her bottom sticking up to the sky awkwardly 'well, this is just _fantastic_ '.

Harry had heard someone yell, so he curled himself up into a ball at the sound, trying not to be seen. When he felt someone's foot connect with him, he let out a startled yelp. When he heard a crash, he looked up slowly. He saw the bottom half of a body trying to wiggle itself free from a snow pile. He tilted his head in confusion, and yet the act in itself was funny, so he giggled.

Ibuki groaned at the fact that she had embarrassed herself twice. 'stupid ice, stupid snow, stupid Winter!' she thought bitterly as she continued to try and free herself, she then heard giggling and her face glowed a bright red. 'oh great, someone saw that' she thought with dread.

She pulled herself out of the snow and turned towards the noise, she had intended to give the person giggling a stern talking to only to freeze as instead of the laughing man she had suspected, she came face to face with a toddler who looked cold and tired, he was staring up at her with emerald eyes that seemed to sparkle.

She stared at the boy as the boys stared back at her. The boy opened his mouth hesitantly "Wady?" and it was in that very instance that a beautiful bond was born, her eyes began to sparkle in delight at the sight in front of her. "Cutie!" she squealed as she rushed over to him and lifted him up into a hug, electing a cute yelp form the toddler. It just added to his cuteness. She rocked him gently in her arms all the while humming softly and admiring how cute he was.

Harry potter was confused at the action. He had always wanted huggies from his aunt, but she told him she didn't want to catch his freakiness. Yet her was this beautiful lady holding him, hugging him and calling him cute. He tilted his head adorably at this. What was cute? He wanted to ask but at that moment he started to shiver again as the cold was nipping at his tiny body.

Ibuki noticed this instantly and gasped "Aww your cold" she commented sadly. "Don't worry I have something that will warm you right up" she said carefully as she closed her eyes and envisioned what she wanted, after a moment, a black blanket appeared from a puff of smoke and landed in her hand. She quickly wrapped it around him allowing only his head to be exposed. "There we are, all warm and snug".

He sighed in content as he felt the warmth of the blanket and snuggled more into the girls arms "Rhankwoo" he babbled adorably at her. "Awwwww" Ibuki cooed, tightening her hold on him. "Oh my gosh, I'm crying" she gushed. Harry gasped. "Cy? Makoosa?" he exclaimed, upset that he possibly made the woman sad. She giggled. "no, not sad…you're just so CUUUUUUTE!" she pressed him tightly against her chest and rested her cheek on top of his head. He giggled softly. However, they had company…

Walking down the side walk was a large man with a scowl on his face as he walked towards the place he had dropped the freak off. He had come to see if the freak was dead yet, he had recently called in help to end the freaks life. So now as he walked down the street, he was finally excited to see the freak dead and the assassin there, so he could shake the killers hand in thanks.

Yet he was not expecting to here feminine squealing. The fat man grew suspicious, so he quickly turned into the alley and what he saw made him livid. A teenage girl dressed as a ninja was holding the freak in her arms tightly, if he looked closely enough she had hearts in her eyes. A sickening sight for sure. He was so angry, she was who they sent to kill the freak?! A teenage girl pretending to be a ninja! Worse was that she was not hurting the freak, as he could see a SMILE on the freaks face.

Freaks should never smile. He growled lowly and shouted loud enough to shake the glass in the windows "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ibuki stiffened at the sound , and she snapped her head around and almost laughed at the Walrus like man "Umm…I'm holding a baby, Walrus. What are you doing?". "WHY IS HE STILL ALIVE?!".

"…What? What are you talking about?" "THE HIT! I PUT THE HIT ON HIM!" the temperature dropped dramatically as she stared at the man with wide disbelieving eyes "What-Why?" she asked confused and horrified. Vernon turned red "BECAUSE HE'S A FREAK! FREAKS NEED TO DIESO US NORMAL PEOPLE CAN LIVE IN PEACE! HIS STUPID FREAKISNESS NEEDS TO BE DESTROYED!" he shouted not knowing he had just unleased hell on himself, after all there is nothing more dangerous than a killer with maternal instincts.

Ibuki lowered her gaze, so that her eyes couldn't be seen. Yet her grip on the boy tightened drastically and now held him protectively in her arms. Vernon growled "So do what you were assigned for and kill the brat" he shouted only to yelp as he felt a stinging sensation on his cheek. He reached up and he felt it, it was wet, he pulled it back and looked at the substance on his hand in horror, blood.

His head snapped up as he now saw the girl in front of him had a kunai in her hand and the brat was nowhere to be seen, her eyes glowing with anger. Young Harry was laying against the wall with his eyes closed not wanting to see the lady fight his uncle. He didn't like fighting, so he covered his ears to block out his uncles loud screams of pain.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU MONSTER!" she roared "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL A SWEET BABY ANGEL".

"STOP!" Vernon pleaded.

"NEVER! NOT UNTIL YOU LEARN YOUR LESSON, YOU…FREAK!". With one final CRACK, Vernon Dursley was laid out on the wall with multiple kunai stuck in his clothing, hanging him from the wall. He was beaten black and blue with some blood leaking from his mouth. Ibuki took a deep breath as she dusted her hands off before spinning around to get the baby. Only to freeze as she saw him huddled in his blanket with his eyes closed tight and his hands over his ears, he was shivering.

"Baby?" she asked softly and approached him worriedly only to freeze as he sobbed slightly. She rushed over to him and lifted him into a hug, trying to let him know that everything was okay. When he opened his eyes, it broke her heart. They were so scared and sad "Uncy Wycallfreek. Mefreek" he muttered softly. Ibuki's eyes widened "A freak?! You!? No! Never!" she protested.

"Am…" "No, you are not! You are just a little baby. No freaks here at all" "buam!" "shhh" she soothed into his ear gently as she rocks him back and forth "You're a sweetheart. An Angel" she comments softly whilst kissing his head lightly. He whimpered lightly and nuzzled into her embrace trying to be closer to her. Ibuki frowned down at him and lifts him up as she stands and starts to walk out of the alleyway. But first.

She was shrouded in a puff of smoke for a second before it dissipated, afterwards her clothes had changed, she was now wearing a White tee shirt with light blue jeans, he face was now fully exposed as she leaned down and kissed the child again. He whimpered lightly, before looking up and blinking at her new look "Wankwo" he whispered softly.

Ibuki giggled "you're most welcome, cutie" she said gently. She began to walk out of the alley when Harry began to whine in protest "What is it sweetie?" Harry looked back at the alley "Teddy! Blankie!" he pointed at the area they were in "oh, you still have things back there?" "uh-huh, wanback…" "Well okay" she walked back into the alleyway and started looking for his stuff, she kicked Vernon on the way for good measure.

"Where did you leave them sweetie?" Harry pointed to a cardboard box and she felt her heart drop as she approached it. She looked inside and saw a Teddy dressed as a ninja and a blanket covered in shurikens, she stared at the items for a moment before she squealed again in joy for the cuteness overload. "Awww, they are a Ninja bear and Blanket" she baby talked to him making him giggle.

She made the blanket she had created disappear before wrapping him up in his blanket and handing him the bear "Here comes Ninja Bear, sneaking in~~" she sang. Harry giggled and hugged his bear tight. He did find it strange that the bear and blanket had changed from broomsticks and sticks to this, but he didn't care, he thought that this looked much cooler. He giggled up at her and leaned in, he nuzzled his face against hers "Wankwo" he cheered again.

She giggled "Aww, your welcome" she said gently he looked up at her with pure adoration "Oonice!" she smiled down at him "oh yeah?" she planted a kiss on his forehead "well your nice too, baby". Harry giggled at the kiss, then held up his bear "Beawkisstoo?".

Ibuki smiled as she leaned down and kissed the bear on the head "One for you too" she said patting the bear on the head and winking at the child, making him giggle. She smiled as his laughter warmed her heart and she walked out of the alley. She gazed down at him as he nuzzled his bear and smiled up at her. Gosh he was just too cute, she wasn't sure if her heart could take it. She decided to head for her apartment as it was getting dark.

She cooed and gushed over him all the way there, and many people along the way who witnessed the actions smiled to themselves at the adorable display that they thought was a mother and her baby boy. And the ninja girl, she was just fine with that.


End file.
